Wild jade vine
Wild jade vine is a repeatable event that was introduced with the Back to my Roots quest. If the player does not keep the vine pruned, it becomes a wild jade vine. The player earns 2,500 Slayer experience for killing the wild jade vine. It can be repeated about every 24 hours, as that is the time it takes to grow into a mature jade and become a "wild" jade vine. The jade vine must be left alone after growing 5 branches, to do this, one must check its health and then wait for about 3 hours more. After that it turns wild and becomes a level 43 wild jade vine, which players can kill for 2,500 Slayer experience and 202 Woodcutting experience, in addition to the combat experience. Alternatively, if players don't want to battle a wild jade vine, they can ask Horacio to dig up the plant just after checking its health. Horacio takes five coconuts and five watermelons as payment to kill the wild vine. The vine can only be damaged by a hatchet (except blessed) and dreadnips. Protection prayers are only partially effective against the vine, because it uses all three combat styles, and can deal up to 312 damage. The vine attack may also inflict a poison that deals around 70 life points a hit, so a dose of super antipoison potion, poison purge aura or an anti-poison totem can be used to defend against it. The vine may also snare the player in its tendrils, stunning them for a few seconds. It is possible to break free from this by using Freedom. Players can leave via the gate once the battle has begun. However, the vine will still be attacking them (via magic) and may bind them with tendrils as they run. Hence, a one-click teleport can be useful for making an emergency escape, although other teleports can work. The recoil effects of deflect curses will not work against this monster, although they can still be used to reduce incoming damage. Likewise, the vine cannot be affected by the ring of recoil. The knockback effect of Kick will not work, and the Barge ability cannot be used against the vine. It is immune to the effects of poison and stunning. Recommended equipment Equipped * A dragon or crystal hatchet is preferred if players have it, although a rune hatchet suffices; an inferno adze also serves as a hatchet. A hatchet on the toolbelt will work, but a blessed hatchet will not. * All melee off-hand weapons deal normal damage to the Wild Jade Vine, given that you are wielding a hatchet in your mainhand. * Armour (preferably Bandos equipment) ** Poison purge aura causes its poison to heal you instead. ** An anti-poison totem may be helpful for preventing poison. Inventory * Food — preferably tuna or above. * A pair of secateurs or magic secateurs in their inventory or toobelt (you can not start the battle without one). Optional *Super attack, super strength, and super defence potions, especially for players with low attack/strength/defence levels; players with higher attack/strength/defence levels may wish to use normal attack, strength, and defence potions, or even omit altogether. * Antipoison potions (preferably super antipoison or above, as otherwise players may be poisoned several times). * Prayer potions, if the player has a low prayer and attack/strength/defence levels; high level players may be able to use protection prayers or Soulsplit/Piety/Turnmoil throughout the battle without requiring a prayer potion. ** There is an altar in the church located west of Handelmort's mansion for prayer restoration before and/or after the battle. * Dreadnips, they actually hit quite well but do not let the dreadnip finish off the jade vine, otherwise all you will receive are bones and no slayer experience. You will also have to leave and restart the fight. * A 1-click teleport such as the ectophial or a teletab, for emergency escapes. * A seed dibber to replant the vine seed afterwards. You can also get one from the nearby tool leprechaun, assuming you have one stored. The seed dibber on your toolbelt will work. * 10 wildblood hops (can be noted) to pay Horacio to keep your growing jade vine free from disease. Alternatives * Instead of praying against melee and using magic armour (which is the recommended option), one can pray against magic and use melee armour. * Use the Protect from Magic prayer throughout the battle and wear good defence armour (like bot gear or Barrows equipment). However, bear in mind that over 80% of the jade vine's attacks are melee-based, regardless of which protection prayer players use. After reducing the Wild Jade Vine to a stump, use the 'Cut' option on it with a pair of secateurs in inventory or toolbelt to get another jade vine seed to replant and start the cycle over. If the seed is lost, talk to Horacio to get another one. Strategy Get some of the recommended equipment. If players have +90 Magic defence, getting damaged will be rare occurrence, generally negating the need for food (although bring some just in case). First drink one dose of super antipoison, since the effect lasts for five minutes, which is usually longer than the battle. If players have 70+ for every melee stat, they shouldn't need more than 550 prayer points. Before choosing the "attack" option, turn on Protect from Melee. Protect from Magic is not recommended, since the vine doesn't use magic more than 10 times throughout the whole fight. Deploy your dreadnips, if you have them. After defeating the vine, do not forget to use secateurs or players will not be able to kill it and will be forced to teleport and start over. Make sure to have an empty inventory slot available to get the seed back after killing it. Trivia * Horacio stated during the quest: If you let this species get wild by leaving it unpruned, it will attack anything. Some closely related species that can pop up pretty much anywhere has a large purple fruit, you've probably seen it. He is referring to the strange plant (discontinued random event) or stranger plant (summoning pouch). * The scientific name of the real-life jade vine is Strongylodon macrobotrys. It has been suggested by some that the only reason Jagex chose to use this plant for the quest was because the scientific name contains the words "macro" and "bot". * The jade vine will not need pruning or killing until you have checked its health. * Growing and killing your own wild jade vine after Back to my Roots is needed to complete the hard Ardougne Tasks. External links *Wikipedia Jade vine (Strongylodon macrobotrys) *Floridata - [http://www.floridata.com/ref/S/stro_mac.cfm Strongylodon macrobotrys] *Tropical Plants Library Online - Jade Vine Category:Back to my Roots